conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Florescendia
: Comunidade de Florescendia : Mancomunidad de Florescendia |Name = Florescendia |Flag = Flag_of_Florescendia.svg |FlagAlt = |Seal = CoA_of_Florescendia.svg |SealAlt = |status = |Nickname = Terra do sol e amor |Motto = |state_song = Hino à Bandeira do Florescendia |image_map = |MapAlt = |official_languages = |languages = |Demonym = |capital = Sao Agostinho |largest_city = Floração |largest_metro = Floração-Álvares metropolitan area |AreaRank = 1st |TotalAreaUC = |TotalArea = 125,180 |PopRank = 1st |2010Pop = |2010DensityUC = |2010Density = |DensityRank = |MedianHouseholdIncome = |IncomeRank = |HighestPoint = |HighestElevUC = |HighestElev = |MeanElevKS = |MeanElev = |LowestPoint = |LowestElevUC = |LowestElev = |Former = |admission_date = |admission_order = |governor = |deputy = |Lieutenant Governor_alt = |Legislature = |Upperhouse = |Lowerhouse = |assemblymen = |time_zone = |PostalAbbreviation = |TradAbbreviation = |Website = |Footnotes = }}The 'Commonwealth of Florescendia ' ( : Comunidade de Florescendia) is the southernmost state of the contiguous United Commonwealth. It borders the to the east, the to the west, the continentalist states of Magnolia and Carolina to the north. It is the largest state with a population of 45 million and with 125,180 square miles, ranks the largest by total area. Floração-Álvares metropolitan area accounts for nearly a quarter of the entire commonwealth's population, with 8,483,928 inhabitants. Its state nickname is "The Land of Sun and Love" in Portuguese "Terra do sol e amor"; it is known for its , its advancements in , and the large and industry. that dominates it economy today The language is the most widely spoken language acting as the regional language, with and maintaining an coequal presence behind Portuguese. It ranks 7th in admission status to the United Commonwealth, joining on May 1st, 1866. Sao Agostinho is the site of the first settlement on the continental . and in 1521–22 under a charter provided by Manuel I of Portugal. Established as Florescendia in 1534 with the incorporation of the entire peninsula developed separately from the , as a subject of the , belonging to the as the Kingdom of Florescendia. Internal immigration within the Portuguese Empire promoted Florescendia's growth, with a surge in Portuguese settlement during the 1600's and the 1700's. The Atlantic slave trade and the attempts at integration of the populace allowed for the demographics to always remained mixed. With the signing of the , Florescendia's slaves revolted leading to the Florescendian Civil War, causing the to intervene, leading to annexation in 1826. Remaining a territory until 1839, Florescendia was as a ; propelling the deadly guerrilla fighting of and increasing tensions between the South and the North and ultimately leading to the . It seceded from the Union in 1841, joining the , although because of its position as an overwhelmingly state lead to its exclusion in many of the Confederacy's leadership decision making. In 1864, it rejoined the Union, abolishing slavery on its own accord. Its participation in the war contributed to major blows to the Confederacy, leading to the conclusion of the war. Because of Florescendia's premature readmission, it was in favor of joining Warren in his efforts in preserving the Union in the War of Contingency, fighting against the southern states again. Avoiding and political supremacy of the Federalist Party, the Liberal Conservative Party maintained a majority until 1945. After , it became the benefactor for the United Commonwealth Aeronautical Agency, and a majority of its production, with a explosion in the tourism and entertainment. In 1946 the Christian Democrats (Democratas Cristãos) assumed control of the Commonwealth's legislature and executive branches, and has dominated the commonwealth with only minor interruption in power during the late 80's and early 90's. The current Secretariat of Florescendia is António Batista, a Christian Democrat. Although on the federal level, the Christian Democrats have participated as Federalists and Independents in the National Assembly. Along with the rise of the Christian Democrats, the support for , secession, interest in Portuguese culture and intervention in and has risen significantly. Etymology Geography Topography Climate Ecology History Pre-Colombian Portuguese settlement Kingdom of Florescendia Dissolve of the Portuguese Empire Admission to the United States Civil War Admission to the United Commonwealth Contemporary Demographics Racial and ethnic Religious Economy Infrastructure Government and politics Education Sports See Also Category:United Commonwealth